reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobcat
is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. They are a species of small predatory cat, generally found in Mexico or northwest of Tall Trees. Although similar to the cougar, they are slower and weaker, and also do less damage. Due to their relative scarcity, when skinned their parts are worth almost twice as much, making them one of the most profitable animals to hunt. Locations They are primarily found in Nuevo Paraiso and around Tall Trees. A good place to find them is near Bearclaw Camp. They can also be found roaming the arid deserts southwest of Escalera and west of Agave Viejo or north of Las Hermanas. They are also common in Perdido just east of Chuparosa, where the bobcat icon appears on the map. Several of them can be found around Butter Bridge in Mexico, and along the train track running south from it. Cougars are commonly confused for Bobcats. With the Liars and Cheats Pack installed, Roberto, the legendary gray bobcat may be encountered in the Roca de Madera hunting ground in Free Roam. Sometimes, the player may find a man being chased by a bobcat. Characteristics *Bobcats are smaller than humans, and are roughly around the size of a domesticated cat in the game. In Mexico, they have distinct, golden coloured spotted fur. In the United States they have grey-black fur and look much like coyotes. *Unlike stated above, they have one significant difference with Cougars: cougars will attack even when sighted, and will not flee from hearing gunshots, however a bobcat will flee as soon as they are sighted and will flee from the sound of gunshots. But when bobcats attack, they will go for an immediate attack, unlike cougars, which usually sneak up from the side when on foot or go when you are on a horse. *For the Multiplayer "hunting ground" area, the bobcats are arguably the most difficult animals to kill. Unlike the Grizzly Bear, Cougar, or Wolf, it does not run at the player in a straight line, making headshots difficult. The Bobcat is also one of the faster predatory animals in the game, being nearly as fast as a horse sprinting off-road. In the Hunting Ground minigame, the Bobcat can take up to 6 shots with the Henry Repeater to kill. Also, given the sheer numbers the player usually faces in the Hunting Ground, the Bobcat can be a nightmare even though it is a small unintimidating "kitten". *Bobcats in multiplayer are more aggressive than in single player. *If walking slowly through an area, a bobcat will sometimes reveal its presence with constant growling and snarling. Tracking it's location based on the growl is like playing a game of hot or cold; the closer you get, the more certain it becomes that it's not just the wind you're hearing. Trivia * Bobcats do not appear in Undead Nightmare. Gallery 250px-Animals Bobcat Fur.jpg Achievements The player must kill a bobcat to successfully complete the following achievement: Category:Redemption Animals Category:Animals